comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Superboy
Superboy is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Superboy #1: 14 Sep 2011 Current Issue :Superboy #2: 12 Oct 2011 Next Issue :Superboy #3: 09 Nov 2011 Status Monthly on-going series. Final issue is #11, after which it is relaunched with yet another new #1 issue. Characters Main Characters *'Superboy/Conner Kent' - Clone created by genetic material from Superman & Lex Luthor. - wikipedia:Superboy Allies *'Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent' - The last survivor of the planet Krypton, Superman has many powers on Earth, including flight, super-strength, super-speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, and invulnerability. (aka "The Man of Steel,' 'The Man of Tomorrow') - wikipedia:Superman Enemies *'Lex Luthor' - Founder and former CEO of Lexcorp, and former President of the United States. Disgraced and run out of office, he now works in the criminal underground as one of the key players in the revived Secret Society of Super-Villains. - wikipedia:Lex Luthor Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Superboy #2 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Superboy #1 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Superboy: Smallville Attacks' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "What mysteries lurk beneath the surface of this all-American town – and what are their ties to Superboy? While Superboy tries to fit in at Smallville High, he races Kid Flash, faces the sultry threat of Poison Ivy and battles Superman’s old foe, Doomsday!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232515 - (forthcoming, December 2011) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Scott Lobdell. Artists: R.B. Silva & Rob Lean. Publishing History Previous Superboy titles: * Superboy volume 1: #1-230, 1949-1977 * Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes: #231-258, 1977-1979 (becomes Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 1) * The New Adventures of Superboy: #1-54, 1980-1984 * Superboy volume 2: #1-22, 1990-1992 (#11-22 as The Adventures of Superboy) * Superboy volume 3: #1-100, 1994-2002 * Superboy and the Ravers: #1-19, 1996-1998 * Superboy volume 4: #1-11, 2011 * Superboy volume 5: #1- , 2011-present Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Superboy #3: 09 Nov 2011 :Superboy: Smallville Attacks TP: 07 Dec 2011 :Superboy #4: 14 Dec 2011 News & Features * 19 Sep 2011 - Agent of S.T.Y.L.E. - Superboy's Not-So-Super Looks * 26 Aug 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/08/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-superboy Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Superboy] * 25 Jul 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/scott-lobdell-superboy-teen-titans-110720.html Lobdell on Horror and Humor in DCnU Superboy & Teen Titans] * 23 Dec 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/jeff-lemire-superboy-101223.html Superboy's Jeff Lemire: A New But Steady DC Super-Writer] * 14 Dec 2010 - DC Writer's Relay: Snyder on Lemire * 08 Dec 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=29773 Superboy's Pal, Pier Gallo] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Superboy - general Wikipedia entry for Superboy Category:Super-Hero